swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Long Island
The Battle of Long Island, also known as the Battle of Brooklyn or the Battle of Brooklyn Heights, fought on August 27, 1776, was a defeat for the Continental Army under General George Washington and the beginning of a successful campaign that gave the British control of the strategically important city of New York. In the American Revolutionary War it was the first major battle to take place after the United States declared independence on July 4, 1776. In terms of troop size, it was the largest battle of the entire war. Tossup Questions # The heroes of this battle included Mordecai Gist, who commanded the "Maryland 400" in a desperate stand at the Old Stone House. During this battle, the winning commander said "stick to your country, or stick to your principles" to William Howard, who was forced to guide the victorious troops along the Rockaway footpath. Troops under Clinton and (*) Cornwallis landed unopposed at Gravesend Bay at the beginning of this battle, where the near-geriatric Israel Putnam assumed command of a retreating Continental Army that further withdrew at the subsequent battles of Kip's Bay and White Plains. For 10 points, name this largest battle of the Revolutionary War that ended when George Washington successfully escaped the namesake feature to nearby Manhattan. # In the wake of this battle, the victorious general joined Edward Rutledge and others at Billop Manor for a fruitless peace conference. Prior to this battle, one side approached Howard's Tavern and asked the innkeeper to guide them to the little-known Jamaica Pass, which the other side guarded with only 5 militiamen, who were quickly overpowered. Von Heister led the Hessian center attack in this engagement, which saw Stirling muster 1600 men to counter a quick advance through (*) Gowanus Pass by men under James Grant. John Sullivan led a group of 250 men in a noble rear guard, which enabled the ludicrously chaotic American forces to successfully retreat. Howe's preparations for an extended siege of the Brooklyn Heights in the wake of this battle were wasted, as Washington evacuated the Continental Army before launching a more successful attack two months later. For 10 points, name this early defeat for Revolutionary forces which took place on a large land mass to the east of Manhattan. # The attacking army in this battle dispatched generals James Grant and Leopold von Heister, who fought a skirmish at Baker's Tavern; they then swept around the watch of Colonel Samuel Miles. Maryland troops under Mordecai Gist were ordered by William Alexander, Lord Stirling, to make a stand at the Old Stone House, resulting in capture but buying time for the rest of the army, after the breaching of Jamaica Pass. This clash was quickly followed by a battle at Kip's Bay and later the Battle of White Plains, which only saw further retreat by the colonial army. John Sullivan was replaced by the elderly Israel Putnam who was defeated by Howe, but John Glover and the fortune of some foggy weather helped Washington and the colonials cross the East River. FTP, name this 1776 battle which quickly led to the execution of Nathan Hale and the burning of New York City.